paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Emily Archer AKA Robin Hood
Emily Archer is a Female Superhero that Appears in the Anthro Superhero AU, she belongs to me- Charlie Tanner! Info Emily is a Heroine that lives in London, England and takes up the name of Robin Hood- but she does more than take from the rich and gives to the needy, she takes on Criminals and puts them in prison.. she's also in the Second generation as well.. Appearances These are the Appearances of both Emily and her Alter Ego, Robin Hood... ''Emily Archer'' Emily is a Red fox with a White muzzle, Chest, and Tail tip- she has a Slender and Athletic body build.. she has Dark brown eyes, almost making them look black, she also stands at 5'5 feet tall.. she has medium length hair with is the same color as her fur, she wars it in a low ponytail as Robin Hood. ''Robin Hood'' Just like the Original Robin hood, Emily wears the traditional Green hat with the Red feather on the side, she wears a Green short sleeved hooded top with a black Quiver on her back with Various Arrows, she also has a Black Bow as well. She wears a Black belt on her waist She wears a Green skirt or Green pants with Black combat boots.. she also wears a Blac domino eyemask as well, making her eyes look white.. Winter Appearance She wears a Green Longsleeved hooded top with Black or Green Winter pants and black Winter boots.. Personality Emily is a sweet, Adventurous, Brave, and Cunning girl. she loves to protect her home, put baddies in jai, and most of all- serve justice to those who deserve it.. she takes her role as "The New Robin Hood" very seriously, and she doesn't let anything get in her way.. Bio Emily Archer is the first child of Ted and Amina Archer, she lived happily with those two and her little sister in London England in a nice home- Her mother was a Secretary at a business and her Father was a wealthy businessman, they were doing well for a while in their happy little family.. One day on November 24- 7:30AM in the morning at a Bank- Emily, Elise, and their parents had went to the bank to get some cash so they could all go to the movies.- Emily was only 8 and Elise 4.. About 4 crooks burst in with guns and started to rob the place- not even caring to let the people get on the ground.. they started firing their guns.. killing everyone in the lobby, Amina quickly shielded the Girls as Ted stood in front of them as well One of the Robbers then fired and shot Ted right in his chest, then they shot him again in the head, killing him- shortly after that he checked Ted's body for money.. he took his wallet and his watch, the other Robber then went for Amina- shooting her in her leg- then in her neck- causing her to bleed out to death.. looking both of her daughters in their eyes telling them to run.. The robber checked her body as well.. The two girls did as she was told and ran out of the entrance door, dodging bullets as they did.. crying from watching thier parents get gunned down right in front of them.. it wasn't too long until their Grandparents heard about it and came by the police station to retrieve them.. that event became one of the most worst Robberies in England.. 8 years passed, Emily now being 12 and Elise 8.. Robin Archer talked with Emily taking about his days as a Vigilante.. and there was possibly a way that she could make sure nothing like that happens to other people.. he then showed her his old Attire.. his 'Robin Hood' Attire.. he told her about the days that he took from the Rich and gave to the needy, the days he stopped crime in London.. Emily listened to it all.. and then is began.. her days as The New Robin Hood began.. she recieved training from Batdog as a request from her Grandfather.. to make sure she knew how to defend herself.. from the forces of evil.. Abilities & Equipment Emily, or Robin Hood may not have actual powers, but she's a very skilled individual, she also uses a lot of equipment as well.. *Agility- Emily is very quick and Agile, and she uses this to her advantage to outmaneuver her opponents. *Master Archer- Emily is a very skilled Archer, she can shoot about 20 Arrows in under one minute if she could... and she never misses a shot.. *Skilled in Combat- Emily was trained by a master of Combat- Batdog.. she knows almost every move her opponent would make.. *Advanced Acrobat- Emily is exellent at flipping, Jumping, Carwheeling, and other things- her Acrobatic skills make her a very trick opponent.. *Master Of Disguise- Emily can Disguise herself as anyone or anything to confuse people or avoid detection from her enemies.. *Master Of Stealth- Emily is also very Sneaky.. she uses her shadows to her advantage to move around in the darkness.. *Master of Mockery- She can mimic almost any bird noies, she can even throw her voice to lure enemies away from where she is.. *Enhanced Stamina- She can run longer than the average Person.. Equipment *Bow & Arrows *Grappling Hook Gun *Pistol Crossbow gun. *Utility Belt (Contains Grappling hook gun, Pistol crossbow, Smoke bombs, Noise pellets *They pop after they hit a surface hard enough, used for distracting enemies*, ear and nose plugs) *Smoke Arrow *Shock Arrow *Bomb Arrow *Sleep Arrow(Tranquilizer) *Freeze Arrow *Foam Arrow (only for when falling) *Sleep Gas Arrow *Firework Arrow (Used for Emergencies) More to come soon! Additional Information Trivia *She is a Heroine *She's Allies with Riley and other Archer Heroes and heroine *She lives in London, England, but her second home is in Scarlet City. *At her High Scool in London, she joined the bookclub and she was a Cheerleader, but she quit a year later.. *She has a Beautiful British Accent. *At Age 16 Emily was asked by Black Arrow to join the English Great 8 so she could put her Robin Hood Skills to use with a team, being eager to make new friends, Emily quickly joined.. she is the Archer of the team.. *She fears for the life of her Friends and Family.. not wanting them to die just like her parents did.. Affiliations and Allies *Euro Great 8 *Black Arrow AKA Riley Reid *Red Arrow *Speedy *Green Arrow *The Great 8 (U.S.) Crush Emily Archer's Crus is The Euro Great 8's leader, Corporal Britian. AKA James Carlisle Rogers Family *Ted Archer (Deceased) *Amina Archer (Deceased) *Elise Archer (Sister) *Robin Archer (Grandfather, Former Robin Hood) *Marian Archer (Grandmother) Category:Archer Category:Female Category:Superheroine Category:Anthro-Superhero AU Category:Female Protagonist Category:Female Hero Category:Protagonist Category:Fox Category:Female Fox Category:Heroes Category:Heroine Category:Second gen Category:Second generation Category:Vixen Category:Euro Great 8 Category:Euro Great 8 member